Child of Zam
by Sheenel Jinn
Summary: I've read the Books about Zam & Jango & alway wondered if they had an Afair, This Fan Fiction Shows that Zam & Jango Did, and had a Child. Updates most likely coming in the summer of '07.


"...It's Just a Job." said Zam, Lying on the Floor with the two Jedi. "Tell Us who your Working For" says the Older looking on, glaring into her eyes. "Please Tell Us," calmly, the younger on spoke," Tell Us Now!" Raising his tone. "...It's a Bounty Hunter Named..." Suddenly Zam Shrivels to the Ground, a Poison Dart in her neck. The two Jedi turn. Off in the distance, a figure in a Mandalorian battle Armour lowers his arm, and switches his jett pack on and flies a distance. But not too Far of a Distance. Watching the Jedi, the Mandalorian Figure waits until they Leave. His Wait wasn't Long. Hovering down to the site of where Zam now lays, he pulls out a laser knife. Removing his Helmet, he speaks. "I am so sorry, I did not mean for this to happen." Stabbing at her chest, her drags the blade down too her waist. Ripping open the corpse he eyes something. There, in the middle of the dead Zam Wesell, was an infant. "Don't worry," he whispered "you'll be safe in here." he pulls out a halo shaped disc, no bigger then 4 inches, around the infant. Pressing a switch, the halo glows & sends a bluish white glow surrounds the infant's body. Tapping the Blue Shield, his hand twitches. "That should keep you alive until we get 'home'." Placing his Helmet back on his Head, The Mandalorian Figure Attaches the halo disc to his Belt, and Jetts off. The figure reaches his ship. Suddenly a random sets of beeps go off on his belt. Just landing, he reaches for the beeping object & switches it on. A Grey Figure appears, Muffled by the Static. "Jango" the display announced, "I take it everything as gone according to plan?" Jango pauses for a Split second, still morning over the loss of his partner. "We had a Run in," he replies. "Oh," sounding surprised, " what sort of 'run in' would this be?"

"The Jedi Kind"

"Does this have to do with the loss of your Partner?"

Jango Froze. He stood in astonishment. 'How did he know?' Jango thought to him self. "What? you got people following me now? Business is Business, she was risking my Cover, and your project" The figure in the display turned his head in sorrow. "Ashamed, Should I look after the Child? After all, you have one too look after." Jango Ignored the comment 'How does he know all this, does he really don't trust me enough he has his goons following me?' "I also assure you Jango, I do not have my 'goons' as you call it following you, I can just read peoples appearance"

"Well you mighty good at that"

"Indeed, when shall my project be completed?"

"When it is Completed, remember, I am the only one who can get that close too her"

"So I've foreseen, Very Well, I'll leave you and your new Child alone, until I call again"

The Display shrived & disappeared into the night. Jango entered his ship, and set a course; Kamino. We're in this together, ok Jango. Jango Woke Startled from his Sleep, muttering to him self, "Thank God for Auto-Pilot." He could not shake her image from his head. he got up from his Command Chair & went to the back & sat down, hands press on his face. "How could I?" "We were Partners" Business is Business those words fluttered around his head. putting his hand on the arm rest, his hand jolted up into the air 'What in the Name of...' there laid the infant of Zam, the last thing that Zam had given to him. Staring into the Blue Light, he scanned the Face. Then Smiled. "You'll be alright...son." The Ship came out of Hyperspace, they had Reached Kamino.

Chapter2

"About Time," He Mumbled, "Engine Must Be Low." Grabbing his Gear, Jango Exits the Ship & Heads towards the edge of the docking bay. He reaches for the blue halo disc containing the infant of Zam. Putting his Hand over the Water, he Loosened his grip. "Why, Hello Jango," a voice came out of nowhere. Jango, Startled put the halo back on his belt, and turn around in a flash. " I'm sorry I've Startled you," it was Taun We, "May I ask what you were doing out here? Boba has been waiting for you."

Rest Coming Soon!


End file.
